Blaine for Dinner The Outtakes
by DressandTie
Summary: A side story to Blaine for dinner- what happens when Blaine comes for Hudmel family dinners upping the rating to T for some suggestive language
1. Born this way continued

**Born this way continued**

**A side story to Blaine for Dinner**

**This one's for Rockenweirdo I'm sorry it took so long**

* * *

><p>When the Hudmel's and Blaine got back to the house later that night Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to Kurt's room<p>

"Keep the door open!"

"Yes Dad" Kurt called back

"So," he said putting his hands on Blaine's chest and forcing the curly haired boy to walk backwards towards the bed. When the back of Blaine's knees touched the edge of the bed he sank down so that he was sat on the edge of the bed looking up at his taller boyfriend.

"Yes how can I be of service?"

Kurt answered this question by kissing the boy on the bed passionately. Oh ok then that's what we are doing then Blaine thought, well I'm definitely not complaining. Although now I think of it Kurt owes me an explanation . Blaine hesitantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Your lips are distracting me babe" he said crawling backwards towards the middle of the bed. Kurt pouted at the loss of contact "Sorry" Blaine continued "but you said that you'd give me an explanation when we got back," he patted an empty space on the bed " so I'm listening."

"Its embarrassing" Kurt said shuffling his foot and looking down at the floor."

"Is it as bad as serenading a gap employee in the middle of his work place with a deeply inappropriate song?"

"Well at least he was actually gay" kurt countered

"True and he wasn't going to be my step-brother" Blaine snorted

"No fair, In my defence our parents hadn't met yet"

"Mmmhmm" Blaine said knowing that there was more to the story

"Ok fine, I set Dad and Carole up"

Blaine smiled, he loved getting things out of Kurt that his boyfriend was unwilling to share, it gave him a feeling of accomplishment.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but he was nice to me and I wasn't used to guys being nice to me." Kurt sighed and leant back resting his head onto Blaine's torso. "Most guys at McKinley would avoid me like the plague and the football team would give me slushie facials and toss me into the dumpster"

"I'm sorry"

"shush I'm talking, anyway Finn would often hold my coat or bag when they threw me in and I suppose I mistook his kindness for something else. It didn't end well"

"What happened?"

"I errr...I decorate our room and well finn didn't like the decor"

"is that it?" Blaine asked

"well he errr...called the furniture..erm..something that my Dad was not pleased to hear and he threw him out, it was a bit of a strain on his relationship with carole but it put out the flame that I was holding out on Finn."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Kurt, but I can't deny that I am kinda glad that he rejected you because then you would never have met me " Blaine emphasised his point by running open-mouth kises along Kurt's arm.

Kurt and Blaine spent the next hour lounging on Kurt's bed conversation coming easily to them. Before too long Blaine had to leave to get back to Dalton in time for curfew

"Thanks for sharing that with me Kurt. I'll ring you when I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>Good God its really short sorry<strong>

**If anyone has ideas that they would like to see expanded (preferably from the other story 'Blaine for dinner' ) but I can accomodate more :D**


	2. Can't touch this 2

**A continuation of can't touch this due to popular demand (ok one person but that's enough :D) **

**To gglleekk thank you thank you thank you for your idea for a side story :D **

**I think the time frame for this is set sometime between BTW and PQ so Kurt is back at McKinley but mercedes and sam aren't going out yet  
><strong>

**I hope this is up to your standards lovely readers**

Sunday

A whole weekend without holding or touching Kurt and Blaine was going mad. He had spent the two with Wes and David to try and take his mind off his boyfriend's body.

Although the two boys had been pretty much inseparable on the phone much to Wes and David's chagrin, Blaine though that if he actually saw his boyfriend in person, he wouldn't be able to control himself hence why he was staying at Wes' house.

"Man please, please just go round to Kurt's house your driving us mad here" David groaned as Blaine stated analysing Kurt's texts for like the 50th time.

"No I can't do that, if I see him I'll want to hold his silky soft hands or hug him or kiss the nape of his neck or just behind his ear, he really loves it when I do that and I'll just fail and lose the bet and have to pay for a spa day" Blaine moaned disgruntled that his analysing session had been interrupted.

Wes and David shared a look of 'OMG what have you done.' They had unwittingly set off another rant of how perfect Kurt was. Fanbloodytastic.

Meanwhile, Kurt was at Mercedes house and he wasn't fairing much better. "I miss Blaine!" he complained lounging on the double bed.

"Why don't you just go visit him?" the female diva complained "seriously that's all you've done since you got here white boy"

"No I can't do that I don't want to lose this bet. Mercedes he'll make me go to a game! Seriously me going to a football game ugh"

"You didn't mind the McKinley champion game?"

"Yes well that's because you were playing...sort of and there was the half time show. Did I tell you how much I loved that? It was amazing."

Mercedes grinned "Why thanks white-boy"

"You looked fierce, but he wants to go to see a professional team" Kurt said wrinkling his nose in disgust

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Stop being so dramatic and go and see your lover boy "

Kurt sat up suddenly "I told you I can't, I'm not losing I have to persevere to prove a point."

This was what Mercedes feared, she knew what she had to do to make Kurt happy but god she was not looking forward to this.

"Why don't I come with you when you go see him? Then there won't be any PDA or else I will cut you"

"Would you? Pretty please with Marc Jacob's new season collection on top"

"If that's what will make you happy"

"YES!" Kurt cried "I love you I love you I love you" he repeated whilst hugging the diva tightly.

"Ok white-boy let me go, why don't you ring him"

"Kurt pulled away nodding and grinning fiercely. He pulled out his phone and called Blaine. (Of course he was on speed dial) The aforementioned boy picked up after the second ring.

"Hello"

"Blaine! Hi it's me"

"Yes I know that silly, there's a little thing called caller ID"

"Don't get all snarky with me, I missed you"

"I miss you too babe, two days is too long" Blaine whined

"I was wondering if you would like to come to breadstix with me and Mercedes tonight."

"Ummm that sounds great..." Blaine stalled, so Kurt was bringing Mercedes to stop himself from being all over Blaine hmmm clever plan Kurt he thought but not quite good enough I will bring you down Hummel. But what would happen when say Mercedes went to the toilet and left the two of them alone. The temptation was too great. Maybe it was time for plan B "K why don't we make this a double date, I'll bring David along, I think Mercedes and David will hit it off just fine."

"Aww Blaine that's such a sweet thing to do, I'm sure she'll be thrilled"

What, she, Mercedes thought, why will I be thrilled

"What are you plotting white-boy?"

"Sorry Blaine I've got to go, we'll see you at seven"

"See you soon, I can't wait"

Kurt swooned as the other boy hung up. My boyfriend is amazing he thought.

"So" Kurt said walking towards the closet "let's pick you out an outfit"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, I'm only going to breadstix with my friends"

Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets "every moment is an opportunity for fashion Cedes, anyway you're not just going with friends" he teased.

"Oh hell to the no white-boy what did you do?"

"Well you my friend have a date, he said holding a top against Mercedes' chest. "Nah I think black"

"What! Kurt no, you said you wouldn't meddle with my love life."

"Awww please" he said making puppy dog eyes at her.

"No absolutely no way, stop making that face at me."

Kurt frowned "What's wrong with David?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with...wait who did you say?"

"David"

"As in the luscious dark chocolate warbler?"

"Errrm if you say so, yes"

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You wouldn't let me"

"OMG what am I going to wear!"

"I was trying to sort that out for you"

"AAARGH I have to do my make-up and my hair and OMG we only have 3 hours ugh Kurt I'm going to kill you."

Kurt laughed sitting back down on the bed as his best friend rushed round the room.

"I'll do your make-up Cedes, go have a shower and calm down."

"Easy for you to say, you always look flawless."

"Not true, you know how long it takes me in the morning to get my hair to behave."

"True, but I'm sure Blaine loves it when your hair is unruly"

"He loves more than just my hair" Whoopsies shouldn't have said that Kurt thought as Mercedes gave him a scrutinizing look. "I meant my lips Cedes, don't look at me like that, you know that you'd be the first person to know if anything else happened."

"True" she shrugged "cos you're my boy" Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek before bounding out of the room in the direction of the bathroom.

**so was it alright? shocking? appalling? utter pants? great or simply outstanding?**

** haha let me know ;)**

**also should I have Blaine or kurt win?**

**OMG OMG OMG Season 3!**


	3. Can't touch this 3

**Funny story, I was actually wanting to post this like 7 hours ago but my lovely laptop decided to have a nervous breakdown, meaning that I have only just got back online so this A/N iks now irrelevant oh well I'll still put it up  
><strong>

OMDC! The Purple Piano Project! *flails* PM me your thoughts I'm trying not to write anything about the episode for those of you who haven't seen it yet. (Anyone in the UK who did not wake up at like 6 am yesterday to watch it on the internet before going to work...totally not me... ; ))- now its aired ignore that bit

**There a song in this one!**

**Italics – Kurt singing**

**Underlined – Rachel and Tina**

**Bold – Santana and Mercedes**

**Bold and underlined –Quinn and Brittany**

**Bold, italics and underlined - everybody**

* * *

><p>The next day at school<p>

Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt could all be found sitting in the choir room waiting for the early morning Glee club meeting to start.

"Kurt how was the date" Tina asked

"You mean double date" The occupants of the choir room looked round

"Double date?" Rachel repeated "who did you take? Why didn't you take me?"

"I went "Mercedes supplied "It was amazing, David is such a gentleman."

"Not as amazing as Blaine. He bought me red roses."

"Awww "the girls swooned

"Ugh Cedes I want to touch him soooo bad" Kurt whined throwing his head back

"Well if you weren't so stubborn white-boy you could"

"I told you I can't; I'm going to win this thing"

"I have the best idea EVER!" Rachel piped up standing in front of the rest of the group. "So we all know that I am the best singer in this group," the others rolled their eyes...umm yes of course Rachel. "Although for this to work I think Kurt should take the lead."

"Lead for what exactly?" the countertenor asked tilting his head

"Girls and Kurt, I propose that we go over to Dalton and serenade Blaine into submission"

"I like how you think" Kurt said "What song should we do?"

"When are we going to do this?" Tina asked

"We'll have to ask the other girls to come with us" Mercedes supplied, she didn't want the others to feel left out.

"Right Kurt you're in charge of costumes I'll chose the song, Mercedes and Tina, can you go recruit Quinn, Santana and Brittany"

"Sure" the other two agreed "the plan was underway."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hudmel house a few hours later<strong>

"Cedes, what about this song?"

"Isn't it a bit too suggestive? I know you Kurt; you're a prude, no offence"

"None taken, I'll keep looking"

After another five minutes of searching on iTunes Kurt gasped "OMLG Cedes I think I've got it"

"Got what? What song are we doing?"

"We, my friend are getting our sexy on. No more baby penguin"

Baby penguin? What was that all about Mercedes wondered? "David won't be able to resist this sugar" she said flirtatiously

"It's a long story. Come here Cedes what do you think?"

"Ooh I likey, nice thinking white boy"

* * *

><p><strong>Fast forward to Wednesday (there's been a lot of preparation on the other days for this event, not been all that interesting hence the fast forwarding)<strong>

"Right you all ready to go?" Kurt asked as the female half of New directions bar Lauren piled into the back of his Navigator. Mercedes had shotgunned much to the others chagrin and as the girls thought it would be easier to take only the one car, there were five squashed in the back seat.

"Are you ok back there?"

"Yes. Yes fine" Santana said shortly "Britt Britt is going to sit on my knee. That'll make it slightly less tight."

Kurt shrugged and made no comment. They all knew what was going on between the two cheerleaders due to Brittany's slip of the tongue, (sex is not dating, if it were Santana and I would be dating) they were just unaware of the extent of the girls feelings for each other.

Kurt had already arranged with Wes that New directions would be performing in the afternoon's Warbler practice so when they arrived at Dalton, the girls and Kurt wasted no time and went straight to the Warbler's meeting room.

Through the door Kurt could hear his boyfriend talking "Warblers I suggest that we go over and perform before the end of the week." Kurt wondered where they wanted to perform. He waited until his boyfriend finished talking before knocking on the grand oak doors.

"Enter"

The new Directions walked into the room to the surprise of most of the warblers present. To hide their costumes the glee club wore larger black overcoats

"Kurt is everything alright?" Blaine asked puzzled

Winking at Wes Kurt dropped his coat making Blaine's throat dry, the latter boy swallowed nervously. Kurt, innocent adorable Kurt was wearing an outfit so tight that it should be illegal. He had embellished his single ladies unitard so that not only was it covered in sequins but it also had a series of feathers emphasising his shoulders and his...OMG Kurt really are you trying to kill me here Blaine thought. (There were feathers highlighting his groin) maybe it was just done for emphasis but the feathered layer was huge!

Jeff and Nick snickered "nice outfit Kurt"

"Thanks boys. Now you may be aware that Blaine and I have a bet running, I want to test Blaine's restraint, girls?" he motioned to the others to take off their coats. All of the heterosexual warblers gasped "Wow!"

As the music started Blaine thought that he recognized the song, Kurt had played it to him enough times for him to notice that they were singing a Lady gaga number.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>It's been a long time but I'm back in town<br>But this time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh  
>I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll<br>Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you_

As Kurt sang the girls danced suggestively, thrusting their hips and rolling them just like in the video which Kurt had forced each girl to watch at least fifty times in the past two days.

You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love for the first time<br>And you said to me

_**There's something, something about this place  
>Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about<br>Baby you and I**_

**Been two years since I let you go,  
>I could've listened to a joke for rock n roll<br>And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart  
><strong>_  
><em>**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh  
>I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll<br>Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you**

_You said sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>Made love for the first time and you said to me,<em>

_There's something, something about this place_  
><em>Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>

_**Yeah something about, baby you and I  
>You and I<br>You, you and I  
>You, you and I<br>You you and I  
>You and I<br>You you and I  
>You you and I<strong>__  
><em>  
>Kurt rushed around the room to play the piano solo whilst the rest of the girls each picked a warbler to give a lap dance to.<p>

_You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Yeah you like the red ones  
>Sit back down on the couch where we Made love for the first time and you said to me,<em>

There's something, something about this place

(4 whole months)_  
>Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about<br>Baby you and I  
><em>  
><em><strong>You and I<br>You and I  
>You you and I<br>You you and I  
>You and I<strong>_

**_You you and I_**  
><strong><em><span>You you and I<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You you and I<span>_**

_Been a long time since I came around  
>Its been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leaving without you_

In the last stanza Kurt moved to where Blaine was sitting and sang directly to him. Kurt held out his hands so that they were mere inches away from Blaine's face before running out of the room when the song finished.

"Thanks guys" Mercedes said seeing as their ring leader had fled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Officially the longest chapter that I've done in a while woop!<strong>

**mostly because its got a song in it lol**

**the song is you and I by none other than Lady Gaga **

**the other song that Mercedes shot down, well it doesn't really matter what it was but when i typed touch or something along those lines into youtube I get really suggestive songs **

**I got mixed messages on who should win the bet so I hope I don't dissapoint you too much with who wins in the end **

**xxxxxxx**


	4. Can't touch this 4

**Bonjour mes amis**

**Heres's tha last 'le gasp' installment of the 'can't touch this' arc **

**talking of 'arcs' have you seen what the writers have in store for this season I lolled - a lot **

**also hilarious are the spoilers about Karofsky but I operate a don't ask don't tell thing (for want of a better word) here - much like the army lol so won't elaborate unless you ask me ;)**

**anyway enough ramble tada!  
><strong>

**Wednesday evening**

"Well that was..."

"Wow"

"I was just about to say that"

"OMG was that really Kurt?"

"Where did the 'gas pains' face go?"

Blaine just sat there completely numb as his friends commented on the performance that they had just witnessed.

"Warbler meeting dismissed" Wes said slamming his gavel on the council table.

The boys left the room in twos and threes until only Blaine and Wes were left.

"I dismissed the meeting Blaine why are you still here?" The councillor asked looking up from his papers.

In answer Blaine pointed at his groin. Right I see Wes thought. Blaine groaned sinking his head in his head. "Whoa Blaine are you ok?" Wes shot out from behind the council table and went to sit next to Blaine faster than you can say 'Gaveltastic.'

"Blaine," He tried again "hey man talk to me."

"I can't do it Wes"

"Can't do what?"

"The bet, it's killing me" Blaine said turning his head to look at the head councillor and one of his closest friends. "Did you see that performance? How am I supposed to resist that?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I think the only thing I can do, I need to lose"

"Well," Wes said standing up "Blaine Warbler Anderson will not go down without a fight."

Blaine looked through his fingers at Wes' enthusiastic face and laughed. "Don't you start calling me that as well."

"So does that mean I can call an emergency Warbler's meeting?"

"If you must, what's the plan batman?"

Wes tapped his nose "you'll find out in good time Blainers don't you worry"

"Now you've said that I'm really worried"

Wes stuck out his tongue (yes I know it's childish but needs must) and sent out a mass text to the other Warblers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

"Are you ready for this?"

"No"

"Absolutely not"

"Remind me why we are doing this again?"

"Hell to the no, sorry I stole Mercedes' line"

Maybe Blaine shouldn't have asked as the Warblers on the minibus chorused negative replies.

"Ok guys this is it" Wes started to say as the bus pulled up outside McKinley "what time did you say that the New Directions rehearsed?" he asked Blaine

"3.30 seriously Wes how many times?"

"Right then guys, we'll wait a few minutes for the rehearsal to get into full swing before making our way to the choir room."

"We only started rehearsing this last night; I don't think we're ready."

"Oh pipe down Thad"

"We've done this song before it'll be fine"

"Blaine are you alright, you look a bit green"

Blaine looked up "Yes..." he paused "yes I'm fine let's go kill this thing." He said leading the Warbler out of the bus. The Warbler's walked through the corridor earning a few funny looks from the students, ("Who are they?" "Why are they here?") And came to rest just outside a door that Blaine remembered led to the choir room.

**Sugar **

_Ooooh _

Blaine led the Warblers into the choir room as they started to sing. The occupants of the room looked flabbergasted, none more so than Kurt. What the hell did Blaine think he was doing? Granted Kurt had done pretty much the same thing to him the day before but Kurt felt absolutely mortified.

**She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
>he's so nervous avoiding all the questions.<br>His lips are dry her heart is gently pounding  
>don't you just know exactly what they're thinking<strong>

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>come on sugar let me know.<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on honey tell me so.<br>Tell me so, baby.**

**He's acting shy looking for an answer,  
>Come on honey, let's spend the night together,<br>Now hold on a minute before we go much further,  
>Give me a dime so I can 'phone my mother,<br>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment,  
>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant.<strong>

Mercedes giggled at Kurt's facial expressions, he looked like a mixture of completely embarrassed and totally turned on by his boyfriend who was now suggestively shimming his shoulders.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>come on honey tell me so.<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know.<strong>

**His heart's beating like a drum  
>'cos at last he's got his girl home<br>relax baby now we are alone  
>Oh<strong>

**They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing,  
>Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking.<br>Outside it's cold misty and it's raining,  
>They got each other neither one's complaining,<br>He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee,  
>Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie.<strong>

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>come on sugar let me know.<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on honey tell me so.<br>Oh... Sugar**

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know.<br>If you really, really, really, really need me  
>just let me know<br>just reach out and touch me, mmm  
>If you really want me<br>just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know<br>if you, if you, if you really need me  
>just come on and tell me so <strong>

At the end of the song Blaine collapsed in the set next to Kurt and looked at the latter boy expectantly

"So do you think I'm sexy?"

In answer to his question Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's tie (not technically skin so I haven't lost hah!) pulling Blaine's face towards himself, close enough that they could feel each others' breath on their faces.

"I know what me winning does to you" he purred

Blaine looked puzzled, that wasn't an answer but before Blaine could form a reply Kurt was out of his seat and motioning for Blaine to follow him out of the room.

"What kind of answer was that?" Blaine asked as soon as they were out of the room.

Kurt turned, standing between Blaine and the wall, he laid his palms flat against the wall either side of Blaine's head, thus effectively pinning him to the wall.

"I do," Kurt said in a low husky voice that Blaine was not used to hearing "I think you're incredibly sexy and I really want to just reach out and touch you but I'm not losing to you." Kurt shifted his weight so that he was standing in a more comfortable position but did not release his hands from their positions. "Me winning drives you crazy babe and I like it when you lose control."

With that Blaine forgot all about the stupid bet and reached out to cup Kurt's cheeks and crashed their lips together. The kiss was not one of their more practised, it was all teeth and tongues but right now Blaine didn't really care, he had waited long enough to have Kurt back in his arms and he refused to let go.

Kurt was the first to pull away. Although the quiet moan that left Blaine's lips as they broke contact took all Kurt's self control not to go back to attaching their lips again. "Blainey bear, I think you just lost."

"Mmmhmm, losing never felt so good" Blaine said breathlessly

Kurt smiled "you owe me a spa day Mr. Anderson."

"Well we just got a hot tub installed and my parents are going away at the weekend so why don't come round and we'll have a spa day at chez Anderson."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked rhetorically, "Well I suppose I could stop by" he grinned "now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to rehearsal" Kurt turned on the spot and sauntered back to the choir room swinging his hips. Once at the door he looked back over his shoulder at a dishevelled looking Blaine and waved seductively before entering the room.

What a tease.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my<strong>

**Well that could have gone either way :S please don't hate me.**

**I could have dragged this one out for longer so sorry if I have disappointed anyone**

**I apologise too much, is there anything else I should be sorry about?**

**I love writing Kurt as a tease. I totally want to see his sexy confident self (as seen in season one, specifically from 4 minutes) back that was awesome – who wants to see Blaine totally floored by his sexy boyfriend? Or is that just me? Lol**

**Again this chapter would have been up a lot sooner if it weren't for my damn computer grrrr still awaiting updates on how my laptop is doing at 'computer hospital' I find it kind of ironic how while my current laptop is away getting fixed, I have to use my old one which is broken...**


	5. Sectionals

**Well hello there!**

**So I promised a new chapter for this story and its longer than anything I've ever written for a while (woop woop!)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt come on we're going to be late." Blaine whined sitting himself down on his boyfriend's bed as said boy was rummaging around in his closet.<p>

"I'm sure it's in here somewhere….aha" Finally locating his McQueen skull scarf Kurt dusted himself off and turned around to face the boy sitting on the bed. "How do I look?" he asked adjusting the newly located scarf.

"Stunning as always." Blaine replied getting up from his perch and kissing Kurt on the cheek "Now we need to go or we'll be late." He said walking out of the room.

Kurt sighed. The Warblers'' sectionals competition was not due to start for another four hours and the drive over would only take two hours at the most.

"Blaine, Blaine, honey…" Kurt called running out of his bedroom, it was not until he was standing in front of the waiting car that he caught up with the shorter boy. "Baby are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just want to make sure that we get there in plenty of time to get good seats." Blaine mumbled staring at a particularly peculiar looking rock on the driveway.

"Blaine, look at me," the ex-warbler did as he was bid "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Did you…..errm ever feel like this last year?" Blaine asked in a pitifully small voice.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed flinging his arms around his lover. "I'm so sorry that I didn't realise. I don't know it managed to slip my mind. I just…oh I'm so sorry Blaine. I totally understand what you mean. It's like your betraying your team by competing with someone else. How did I fail to notice this? OH honey I'm so sorry." Kurt rambled on but Blaine found that he didn't mind, as long as Kurt kept holding onto him as he was doing, as though he was never letting go Blaine felt safe in Kurt's arms as though nothing and no one could happen to him if Kurt was there. His old bullies would never be able to find him here Blaine thought, not even his father could take away the feeling of sheer bliss that was brought about by Kurt's touch.

Eventually the two boys broke apart, Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend and offered to drive, and Kurt agreed and suggested that they could go for coffee once they got there, if they were early of course. "Or we could go wish them luck if you want to?"

Although he had come up with the suggestion Kurt hoped that Blaine would say no as the diva wasn't sure if he could stomach seeing Sebastian Smythe's smug grin right now, especially if he knew that Blaine had only come to support him. Well they were going to support all of the Warblers but Kurt had no doubt that Sebastian would take it as an act of favouritism. Involuntarily Kurt clenched his fists at the thought of the smarmy Warbler, noticing the tension in his boyfriend's arks Blaine looked over to the passenger seat "Kurt?"

"Mmhmm yes I'm fine, don't worry about me." Not quite satisfied with his answer Blaine nevertheless dropped the subject in favour of focussing on the road.

The next hour or so was so was spent in an amiable silence, well apart from the crooning of Katy Perry. However pulling off the freeway Kurt broached the subject that had been niggling at his mind.

"Who do you think will be singing solo?"

"Well when I went to give them the West side story tickets Nick was doing the solo for Uptown Girl. You should have seen it, it was amazing. It was so fun and energetic," Blaine tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as if to demonstrate how upbeat the song had been "so I don't know whether or not they'll use the same song and have Nick as the soloist or change things up between the songs, effectively having more than one soloist." Blaine glanced at Kurt to see if he was still listening, reassured that he did in fact have an audience Blaine continued "Of course it is perfectly viable that they will re-use Uptown Girl in the competition, we always practised the songs that we were going to do weeks beforehand, not like New Directions."

Kurt didn't fail to miss the fact that Blaine had used the term 'we' when referring the=o the Warblers. Yet he didn't blame him, New Directions hadn't exactly been that accommodating to his boyfriend. "I know honey, I was a Warbler too once remember?"

"Oh yes of course." Blaine blushed "Well here we go." He said parking the car.

"Did you want to go in and say hello?" Kurt asked hoping for a negative response.

"No, No, I don't want to disrupt their preparations. I might take you up on that coffee."

"My very own coffee fiend," Kurt laughed swatting Blaine playfully on the leg. "Come on then, a medium drip awaits my good sir."

Blaine was right, the Warblers' did indeed perform Uptown Girl again as well a Simon and Garfunkel's Sound of Silence. The boys wholeheartedly agreed with the judges' decision to let the Warblers' continue on to Regionals however they were slightly apprehensive about their (possible) future competition. With the final applause Blaine took the opportunity to nudge the boy sat beside him "Kurt can we go?"

"Yes of course we can," Kurt replied slightly baffled "but don't you want to go congratulate them first?"

"No, No I think we should get out of here quickly, you know to miss the traffic."

Kurt still felt a bit perplexed as to Blaine's behaviour but felt that it would just be easier to humour him.

In truth, Blaine wanted to avoid going backstage so that he wouldn't end up running into Sebastian. Ever since his Facebook friend request Blaine had been inundated with unwanted attention from the Warbler. As Blaine had said the last time their [paths had collided with Sebastian's, he was definitely not interested in the uniform clad boy and actually felt rather uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving from a person who definitely wasn't Kurt.

"OK we'll go but I expect an explanation for your strange behaviour today."

"Ok as long as we can get out of here." Blaine said impatient to get out and away from Sebastian.

"I should really be offended that you are so willing to cut short the time we spend together." Kurt knew that he had struck a chord there as Blaine looked like he had just been slapped.

"I'm sorry…I just…I…"

"Ok First breathe" Blaine took a deep breath "Right now explain yourself?"

"Can I do that in the car?"

"Sure, let's get you out of here." Kurt said leading the way out of the auditorium.

On stage, Sebastian was one of the last to leave and therefore saw the two boys leaving. So Blaine had come, Stealing Anderson was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise to any Sebastian fans as I have portrayed him rather negatively but no one messes with my Klaine<strong>

**Has anyone listened to/seen the Christmas songs yet on Youtube? - I watched them and they only had like 50 views so far so I think they must nly have got leaked a few hours ago - I felt really cool but I am now so uberly excited for the episode :D**


	6. Finn

**Just to clarify a few things, in my head:**

**Finn is really annoying (and a limpit)**

**Kurt is a tease**

**Blaine has a problem with a large….ego**

* * *

><p>"Finn, Finn, please" the fashionista moaned walking into the room to witness hi giant proportioned step-brother sucking the face off Rachel yet again. "you look like a limpit, its disgusting."<p>

"Well go somewhere else then" Finn said annoyed that his private time with Rach had been interrupted.

"I want to watch TV, you go somewhere else." Kurt snapped

"Just because you miss Blaine doesn't mean that you can go all queen bitch on us, how long has it even been since you last saw him? Two days"

"Hilarious Finnegan" Kurt said throwing himself down on the sofa and launching one of the cushions in Finn's direction. Finn ducked and managed to shield Rachel from the pillow attack. Playing with the remote Kurt skimmed the channels until he found the right one.

"Dude, we were watching that." Finn protested

"Really?" Kurt said icily "because it looked like you were eating Rachel's face."

"That's more than you'll be getting this weekend."

"alright, alright stop it boys" Rachel interjected before Kurt could throw another cushion in Finn's direction. "Finn lets go up to your room, bye Kurt."

"Bye" Kurt waved. Gosh he hated it whenever Blaine was away for the weekend, well at least the slurpy monster wasn't in the room anymore and Kurt was able to watch Top Model in peace."

* * *

><p>Barely five minutes into the programme Kurt's phone started to go off, groaning at yet another interruption Kurt scanned the screen to see who was ringing him yet as he did not recognise the number Kurt was quite tempted to ignore the call. "Hello?" he said not sounding altogether best pleased at the mysterious caller.<p>

"Hello, Kurt are you ok?" the voice asked

"BLAAAAINE!" Kurt screamed as he recognised the voice, "oh Blaine I miss you so much, it's hell here without you."

"Well I'm glad that you need me so much," Blaine laughed "I'm on the landline at my grandparents' house so we have until they realise that I'm not in the room." The absent boy sighed sadly.

"Oh B, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I get to talk to you and that's definitely a better deal if you ask me."

Kurt smiled down the phone before realising that Blaine couldn't see him so said "I love you."

"I love you too baby, how have you been?"

"Apart from missing you like mad?" Kurt asked "Finn has been driving me up the wall."

"Oh honey, that's what brothers are there for."

"I suppose so but he's so annoying."

"At least he's only been your brother for 18 months; I have had to deal with mine the whole time."

Kurt giggled "How is it that you always know how to cheer me up?"

"Because I'm amazing." Blaine said boasting

"I can see your ego floating away with you." Kurt joked

"You love it."

"No I love you; if that includes a grossly inflated ego I suppose that I'm just going have to accept that."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Blaine said trying to sound offended

"Never"

"Well good, because I don't want to be in an abusive relationship."

"That's a shame, I wanted to punish you when you got back for being a bad boy and leaving me." Kurt teased

"I think I could make allowances for that."

"Good, cos I really, REALLY miss you"

"Kurt please don't do this to me, I'm in my gran's house and have to go back in the room in a bit."

"I wasn't doing anything." Kurt said innocently "It's all your doing, you dirty minded boy."

"It is all your doing, you friggin tease."

Kurt chuckled "You best hurry back then."

"I concur baby, I can't wait to see you; will you wear my favourite white skinny jeans tomorrow?"

"I was under the impression that you didn't like them."

"No, no,no of course not I love them, I just struggle to think dapper thoughts when I'm around them."

"Oh really, well then I'll have to wear them tomorrow, I love it when you think un-dapper thoughts"

Blaine blushed "well I have to go, I think they have noticed that I'm not there. I love you Kurtsie see you tomorrow.

"I'm counting down the hours, see you soon honey, I love you"

"Bye baby" Blaine said with an air of finallity

"I love you" Blaine continued

"I love you so much" the curly boy said unable to tear himself from the phone

"Blaine, Blaine! Go and be sociable, or I'll hang up on you"

"Ok fine I'm going, I love you, I love you, I love you , I love you , olive you, olive you, olive you" Blaine said so quickly that the words merged together.

Kurt giggled " Olive you too bye B."

Hanging up the call Kurt couldn't help the huge smile plastered to his face. IF Blaine wanted to see those white skinnies tomorrow Kurt supposed that he should probbably go and plan his out fit but first ANTM called and he just prayed that there would be no more interruptions.

"Kurt!" the said boy groaned, spoke too soon

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>


	7. I hate hospitals

"Blainey-Boo" Kurt moaned at his phone. The boys were supposed to be going to the hospital and Kurt was currently waiting in the Anderson's driveway for his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I'll be there in 5"

"You said that five minutes ago," Kurt huffed "you're worse than me."

"Now that's not fair, if it were you, we'd still be here, not able to go out for at least another half an hour." Blaine protested "Consider this payback."

Kurt sighed "but we'll miss the visiting hours if we don't leave now." He said drumming the steering wheel

"Pretty much like all those reservations we lost because somebody couldn't find their shoes or scarf or outfit number 14 wasn't good enough."

"I wanted to dazzle you with my beauty" Kurt mumbled embarrased

"You always dazzle me baby."

"Awww," Kurt cooed "hey stop trying to distract me Mr Anderson, we're only going to the hospital, now hurry up."

"I hate hospitals." Blaine said stubbornly

"I know honey," Kurt empathised "but the sooner we leave, the sooner we can go and the sooner you can get your reward." Kurt teased

"Reward?" Blaine cried excitedly "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" hanging up Blaine sprinted out of his room taking the stairs two at a time was out of the door before you could say 'get some Anderson'. The boy was out of breath as he slid himself into the passenger seat of the of Kurt's Navigator.

"You were ready the whole time weren't you?" Kurt asked accusingly

"Errrm….yes" Blaine replied sheepishly

Kurt rolled his eyes and started the drive, without looking at the other occupant of the car he pulled out and started to drive towards the Lima Memorial Hospital.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie?" Blaine asked nervously five minutes later<p>

No reply, not even a rebuff for using 'that' name.

"Kurtsie-Wurtsie?"

Kurt bit his lip, even if he hated those names he would not give in. Blaine knew very well that this week had been very hard on Kurt not only because of the Karofsky situation but now also Quinn was hurt. The diva knew deep down that Blaine had only meant it as a joke but he was too stressed and upset to appreciate that right now.

"Kurtie-pie?" Blaine tried again "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Kurt snapped "you think that its hilarious well you know what? It's not and I would never expect such behaviour from you, Finn, yes but not you." He said blowing up with rage.

Blaine remained silent for the remainder of the journey and kept his eyes fixed on the road, it was best not to say anything when Kurt was like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, Blaine seems to have put his foot in it, poor boy he was only trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. I have avoided mentioning who are they going to visit at the hospital is it Quinn or is it Dave? you can make your minds up about that one :)<strong>

**I don't actually have that much against hospitals (I spent enough time in them) but Klainers have a bit of an aversion to them  
><strong>


	8. I hate hospitals part 2

**I have come to the conclusion that I suck at angst, I can't deal with it, I need my Klaine happy or it just doesn't work. As you may have guessed this is where they make up**

* * *

><p>The whole time at the hospital Blaine and Kurt refrained from talking let alone looking at each other, which many of the Glee club members, who had also gathered to pay their respects, found very odd as Kurt and Blaine were normally attached at the hip. As Blaine got up to leave , Kurt decided to follow, he hated it when they weren't talking to each other even for a short while, time without Blaine was not worth the time of day.<p>

When the darker haired boy reached the car park he realised that had hit a snag, Kurt had driven him here. He paused and thought about the possibilities of how he could get home, there was always the bus or maybe he could go inside and try and get a lift from one of the members of New Directions that hadn't left yet. However before he could fully process his thoughts Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning on the spot at this new intrusion Blaine saw that Kurt must have followed him out the building.

"I'm sorry."

Not willing to give in that easily Blaine decided to ask "What for exactly? Blowing up at me or giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Oh B, I'm sorry, I...I just…" Kurt took a deep breath before continuing "Look, I was really stressed and upset earlier and I took it out on you, I'm so sorry." He finished furiously blinking away tears unable to look Blaine in the eye.

"Please don't cry baby." Blaine relented placing his hands on either of Kurt's shoulders forcing the boy to look at him "I'm sorry too"

As Kurt opened his mouth to protest Blaine held his finger against his lover's lips "I'm sorry for being a crummy boyfriend and not giving you what you needed when you needed it. I'm sorry for playing a joke on you when you were really not up for a laugh. I'm sorry babe. Please forgive me."

Kurt smiled and wiped away the stray tears that had managed to free themselves and were running down his cheeks "Of course I forgive you but only if you'll forgive me for being an ass."

"One fine sexy ass" Blaine teased

"Blaine" Kurt warned

"Sorry" the other boy mumbled knowing that any PDA was out of the question "I forgive you….only if that ass will let me near it later."

Kurt giggled "It might let you, if you're a good boy."

"I'll be on my best behaviour" Blaine promised holding up his hand as if to make an oath.

Kurt chuckled "come on you goofball, let's go home, this place is depressing me."


	9. Blaineyhoneybum

**Pure unadulterated fluffy fluff fluffiness**

**Klaine discussing pet-names**

* * *

><p>"Blainey-bear?"<p>

" Yes Kurtsie-bum?"

"Oh Gaga, I'm never going to live that one down am I?" Kurt groaned

"Nope" Blaine said smiling happily

"Fine as long as you never call me it in public."

""Can I call you it when we are alone?"

"What other time would there be?" Kurt giggled tracing little hearts on Blaine's chest.

The two boys were enjoying their time alone time lounging on Kurt's bed while Burt and Carole were still at work.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's feather light touch "You mock me sir"

"Are you quoting Thad?"

"Maybe"

Kurt snorted "You're such a goon"

"You love it" Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek

"I do"

The boys smiled at each other before connecting their lips

"I love you too Kurtsie-bum"

"Why does my name have to be about my bum?"

"I love your bum"

"But Blainey-biceps or Blainey-eyes doesn't work."

"You like my eyes?"

"I love your eyes Blainers, why do you think I keep calling you honey?."

Blaine chuckled, his chest vibrating underneath Kurt's torso

"Honey bee?" the boy lying on top asked

Blaine hummed his response.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

><p><strong>So it's very short and just pure fluff and a bit pointless but just a random filler chapter whilst you my dear readers wait for the next BFD update or if your not waiting for that, well here this is anyway<br>**


	10. Sorry I had to do it

**Sorry I had to do it – this was actually going to be my A/N but then it actually stuck as a title**

**I'm just going to put it out there- TRIGGER WARNINGS – just in case**

**Disclaimer do not own Glee or this song, it was all Darren Criss' doing**

**Blaine singing Bold**

**Kurt singing itallics**

* * *

><p>"So spill Blaine where have you been?" Kurt asked when the two boys reached his bedroom. Blaine had turned up at the Hudmel residence spluttering apologies and saying that he had had something to take care of. The boy had refused to say anything in front of the whole family but now that they were alone, Kurt had him cornered.<p>

"Kurt" Blaine paused reaching out to take his lover's hands in his own "You know that I trust you completely right?"

"Blaine please just tells me you're scaring me" Kurt pleaded, silently preparing himself for the worst.

"OK but please don't get mad at me, I had to do it"

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier<strong>

Blaine was sweating with nerves; he's only a person Blaine reminded himself. Courage the boy poodle thought clasping the door knocker and announcing his presence

The man who answered the door was momentarily stunned at the arrival on his doorstep "Hello can I help you?"

"Good Morning Sir, my name is Blaine Anderson and I was wondering if it would be possible to see David."

"Listen kid if your one of those punks who…."Paul Karofsky started to say aggressively causing Blaine to back away a few steps.

"No, No, on the contrary, I'm Kurt's boyfriend, I wanted to see how he's doing and offer my support."

Paul looked at the boy in front of him scrutinising if what he was saying was true and that he wasn't actually here to hurt his son further. "Fine follow me." He said inviting Blaine into the immaculately tidy house. "I've been going a bit spare lately" Paul offered lamely "I kept cleaning and cleaning, hoping that my boy was alright" he said his voice cracking. Blaine hung his head, he couldn't even grasp the magnitude of how Paul had been feeling when he had found Dave.

When they reached the door marked 'David's Room' Paul paused and knocked.

"Dad you don't have to check on me every five minutes, I'm alright"

Paul nodded silently opening the door for Blaine to enter and disappeared downstairs, probably to scrub the vase in the hallway again.

"Blaine" Dave exclaimed shocked to see the boyfriend of the boy that he thought he was in live with in his room "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to see that you were alright, Kurt and I, we've been really worried about you"

"Sorry" the former bully mumbled

"We know how you feel, if you ever need anyone to talk to anyone" Blaine said ripping out one of the pages in the notebook that he kept in his bag and scribbled down his phone number "I know that you already have Kurt's but here's mine too" he said holding out the slip of paper "call us anytime."

"Thank you, it really means a lot"

"Don't mention it; we know what you're going through. I couldn't face it either so I left my old school and went to Dalton, which I suppose is also my old school now."

Karofsky looked up from intently starring at the piece of paper in his hands.

"I stayed pretty low at Westerville most of the time but then the school had this Sadie Hawkins dance and I err..." Blaine paused unable to retell the story that had been the subject of so many of his nightmare but the thought of all the pain and suffering that Dave and his family had been through fuelled him to go on "I took the only other out-gay with me, as my date and the rest of the school, well they didn't like that so they errrr. …some shattered ribs later and I ended up at Dalton."

Karofsky's face paled, some people were truly horrific, like himself he added bitterly "But at prom last year…you slow danced with Kurt in front of the whole school after I fled."

"Honestly, I was absolutely terrified of going to it at all; my memories of school dances hadn't been exactly great. I did it for Kurt."

Dave nodded the love between Kurt and Blaine, or should I say Klaine he thought, was astronomical. He wished that he would find someone like that.

"It will get better Dave I promise you that, after Sadie Hawkins , I was feeling so low and depressed but I took up boxing so I wouldn't be such a sitting target, I joined the Warblers and eventually I met Kurt. You should see this as an opportunity to wipe the slate clean you can do anything you set your mind to."

The boy on the bed furiously blinked back tears "You believe that?"

"I do" Blaine replied "I need to go now, I'm kind of late" he admitted walking towards the door. "Oh and Karofsky?"

"Yeah"

"Stay away from my man. I may be small but…"

"Boxing"

"Boxing" Blaine echoed and the two boys laughed at their private joke.

"Don't worry man, I would never come between you guys, I just want Kurt to be happy."

"As do I. Thank you for seeing me, don't be a stranger"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present day<strong>

"You went to see Karofsky?" Kurt asked

Blaine nodded sheepishly, why wasn't Kurt mad at him?

"Thank you"

"Wait what? Why are you thanking me, aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"No, you asked me not to be silly" Kurt giggled "Anyway I'm glad that you went; I want him to know that he's not alone"

"A bit like the song"

"Just like the song"

**Baby, you're not alone**  
><strong>Cause you're here with me<strong>  
><strong>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<strong>  
><strong>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<strong>  
><strong>And you know it's true<strong>  
><strong>It don't matter what'll come to be<strong>  
><strong>Our love is all we need to make it through<strong>

"You can't just sing the chorus Blainey you have to do it properly and sing the whole song."

"I do apologise, care to show me how it's done?"

"You just want to hear me sing"

Blaine nodded peppering kisses down Kurt's jaw line "I love it when you sing"

"Well it did make you realise that you had been looking for me forever" Kurt giggled

"Did you memorise that conversation?"

"Of course I did dummy, I have it written down so that we can tell our kids and their kids and….."

Kurt's monologue was cut short by a finger on his lips "Shut up baby and sing"

"You're so demanding"

"I can be a whole lot more demanding if you want me to be." Blaine teased

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"Ilove you Kurt"

"Is it me you love or just my voice?"

"All of you Kurt, I adore every little particle of your being"

"I love you too honey bee, you sappy sappy boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun<strong>

**I thought that the middle section was pretty hard going and made me cry writing it so I hope that you had a tissue handy throughout that so I added some sappy fluff fest at the end_  
><em>**


	11. Bieber and Perry won't help you now

**If anyone has seen SIMGM's Glee parody videos this is where the idea of Blaine's incessant singing comes from any Blaine singing is in bold  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, baby oh!<strong>

"Blaine you're singing again" Kurt called from where he was sat on the bed.

"I like singing" Blaine replied at an equally loud volume from Kurt's adjoining bathroom where he was currently taking a shower. Do you know how hard it is to hear things over the stream of water.

"I know you do honey but your singing of drastically bad songs is distracting you from the job in hand, Now hurry up I want to spend time with my boyfriend before dinner."

"Sorry babe, I'll be right out"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Kurt was questioning the sincerity of Blaine's apology when he heard the latter boy singing<p>

** I wanna see your peacock cock cock your peacock cock cock**

"Blaine" Kurt warned "Don't make me come in there"

Blaine chuckled "You make it sound like that would be a bad thing."

"Get out of there right now Anderson!"

"But I have conditioner in my hair"

Unbeknownst to Kurt Blaine had come up with an evil plan, operation embarrass Kurtie was underway.

"Oh Kurt" he moaned

"Blaine what are you doing?" kurt asked horrified, ok not that horrified but Finn was in the house (luckily his dad was still safely at the garage) this could not be happening

"Kuuuuuuurt" the boy in the shower purred and the one mentioned had to physically restrain himself from running into the bathroom.

"Yes Kurt! Yes! Yeeeees!" Blaine screamed so that everybody in the house, including Burt who had just returned could hear.

Papa Hummel came storming towards Kurt's bedroom and flung open the door preparing himself for the scarring image that he was about to witness.

"Kurt what did I tell you about doing that when other people specifically me were in the house!" he raged, yet the sight in front of him was not what he had expected.

Oh my Gaga, Holy Marc Jobs, Bloody von Furstenberg Kurt thought sliently rocking back and forth with his head in his hands.

"Kurt" Burt asked cautiously ellicting a soft moan from the younger Hummel, and my dad heard too, kill me now, "What the hell is going on where is Blaine?"

Kurt pointed a shaking finger towards the bathroom door; he was hardly able to look at his father so stared intently at his own feet his face beet red.

Inside the bathroom the water had been turned off and Blaine waited with bated breath as he listened to the conversation occurring only a few feet away from him on the other side of the door. His plan had been to embarrass Kurt but now that he remembered that Burt did in fact own a shotgun…Oh god what have I done?

"Blaine?" Burt asked furiously through the thin wall "can you come out here please."

"I'd rather not" Blaine squeaked "Kurt does he have his gun?"

Despite his current state of rage and mortification Kurt giggled nervously at the sound of his trembling boyfriend's voice.

"No he doesn't but it's not him you should be afraid of."

Blaine gulped gathering all his courage even though he was only wearing a towel around his waist and pushed open the door.

"Kurt, Mr Hummel" Blaine always returned to formal addresses when he messed up "I'm so sorry,I wasn't thinking I wanted to embarrass Kurt but…"

"You succeeded" Kurt interrupted coldly

"I'll leave you to it, I think Kurt has it covered" Burt said exiting the room leaving the two not-so-estatic lovers alone

"Kurt..I"

"You what Blaine? Wanted to humiliate me? Well I suppose that's fine, it's not like it's not the aim of many other people mainly the jocks and those who made me prom queen but I never expected it from someone like you, especially not you."

"But…."

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes."

"Kurt…I"

"No Blaine, I think that you should leave."

"Ok" Blaine sighed heavily gathering up his things "I really am so sorry Kurt"

"I know you are, I just need you to give me some space right now…..I'll call you later."

"I love you."

"I…see you late Blaine."

Blaine had never felt so rejected in his life and he had a lot of rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me<strong>


	12. Bieber and Perry won't help you now p 2

Blaine was so busy wallowing in self-pity that he nearly missed the opening strains of Blackbird coming from his mobile.

"Hello"

"Blaine…..I love you"

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said breaking down and crying into his phone.

"Blainey? Oh Gaga I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Why are you sorry Kurt? It was my stupid idea that ruined everything. God why do I keep doing all these stupid things. I mean between the 'baby its cold outside' shebang for a show that doesn't even run anymore, the time I sang to Jeremiah and then the Rachel thing and the 'gas pains' remark and then the…"

"Blaine shut up" Kurt cut in

"Ok Kurtie" Blaine sniffed.

"You are not stupid, you have plenty of good ideas. Aren't I testament to one of your best ones?"

Blaine nodded before realising that as he was on the phone Kurt couldn't actually see him "Thank you baby, yes a thousand times yes."

"Yes?" Kurt asked smiling as he already knew what Blaine was going to say

"Kissing you and asking you to be my boyfriend was my best idea ever."

"I totally agree with you my love."

"Kurt, I really am sorry"

"I know honey, I forgive you although you may want to avoid my dad for the next few days."

"Oh god Kurt, I can't believe I did that I was so mortified."

"Tell me about it."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you"

"I love you too even when you're as dense as Finn."

"Hey take that back"

"Nope"

"Kurt" Blaine said warningly

"Ok sorry, when you are sometimes as dense as Finn"

"That's better….hey"

"Goodnight Blaine"

"Night baby"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear lord it's short, like excrutiatingly so, sorry :( but Klaine are once again happy so all is well right?<strong>


	13. The Village People

**Just a little ditty inspired by the glee boys dressed as the village people (its my avatar if you haven't seen it yet)**

**an when I say little I mean tiny **

* * *

><p>"Kurt have you seen my truncheon" Blaine called his voice echoing around the house.<p>

Truncheon? What the hell would Blaine want with one of those? Burt thought befuddled. His quiet afternoon watching deadliest catch was ruined by three teenagers rushing around upstairs with the strangest requests.

"Dude my feathers keep falling out"

Wait, what? Why was Finn talking about feathers? If anyone wore feathers in the house it was Kurt not Finn.

"Blaine hold still"

Burt heard a muffled reply as if something had been taped to the boy's mouth. Oh god I really do not want to know.

"There you go, perfect"

"Kurt I look ridiculous"

"Hey I like a man in uniform" the other boy purred

"Dude, my feathers!"

"I'm coming Finnegan" Kurt called sounding rather fed up at having to not only dress himself but also two fashionably incompetent boys* (Ok technically only one but Blaine needed help) for the glee performance that was supposed to happen in a mere hour.

"Kurt you haven't got yourself ready yet."

"I am aware of that Blaine, it's all laid out on my bed but someone has to make sure that you two don't kill yourselves with these outfits " Kurt replied "could you do Finn's war paint while I go get dressed?"

Burt guessed that Blaine must have nodded as the next voice he heard belonged to Finn

"Woah dude your chest is like way hairy"

"Thanks, Kurt did it"

"Oh man we're going to be late, Kurt dude!"

"Yes Finn I am coming"

The stampede on the stairs alerted Burt that his sons and Blaine were coming down. He reluctantly got up to retrieve the camera, seeing the boys dressed as the village people was not a sight that he was willing to forget in a hurry.

"Dad we don't have time" Kurt complained nervously checking the clock on the wall (he couldn't wear his watch it would clash with his camouflage)

"It won't take long" Burt assured the the policeman, army officer and indian. Burt took a few shots so that he would have plenty to send to the various family members. "Go on then scram" he eventually sighed turning off the camara as the uniform clad boys all but ran from the house. Burt sat back down on the sofa just in time to see the closing credits. After all that and he had missed the episode, ugh Burt hated the Village People

* * *

><p><strong>*Not saying that Blaine is fashionable incompetent his outfits are adorable and well Darren Criss did reach #1 of GQ's list of the top 30 best dressed men under 30 but I imagine he would have needed help with his costume<strong>


	14. The Village People the prequel

**So this was supposed to be an explanation chapter but sort of ended up being a prequel sorry my pen ran away with me on this**

* * *

><p>"Sam please join in" Finn pleaded "we need you; we can't have just five we'd end up looking like the gay Spice Girls or something."<p>

"Hey" Kurt cried, insulted by the offhand gay attack

"What it's true"

"No it isn't"

"It so is, you'd definitely by Baby Spice"

"I hate you"

"I love you too brother of mine" Finn joked at the receiving end of a bitch glare.

"I'm sorry guys but I really can't afford to buy the stuff for a costume right now, I would love to help out but I can't." Sam explained

"It's ok Sam don't worry about it" Kurt said knowing only too well that Sam's family finances were a touchy subject, after all the blonde had been very reluctant to share this information with the glee club at all last year and look how well that went he thought bitterly. "Perhaps we could ask your new best friend Finn."

"Huh?"

"Rory Finnegan, have you asked him yet?" Kurt sighed addressing his clueless brother.

"Oh right yeah we could ask him." Finn chirped as if he had been the one to come up with the solution.

* * *

><p>"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurt"<p>

"Yes Finn" Kurt sighed looking up from his homework as Frankenteen stumbled into his room later that day

"If your Baby Spice, which Spice Girl does that make me?"

"Finn are you sure you're not gay?"

"Errrr...yeah I'm totally straight why?"

Because this is the gayest conversation that we have ever had"

"You're mean"

"I know," Kurt smiled "was there a reason why you were in my room or are you just being a pest?"

"Well you didn't answer my question"

"What question?" Kurt asked clearly irritated by the disturbance that Finn had caused to his 'study session'.

"Which Spice Girl am I?"

"We're not being the Spice Girls Finn, we're the Village People, there's quite a bit of difference"

"Well hypo-pottamously speaking"

"Hypothetically" Kurt automatically corrected

"What?"

"Hypo…oh never mind" Kurt paused to think "Scary"

"What's scary?"

"You"

"I'm not scary, Rachel thinks I'm lovely"

"Scary Spice Finn, that's who you'd be if we were being the Spice Girls but we're not because we're guys and there's six of us. You did ask Rory didn't you?"

"Oh Ok thanks dude"

"Anytime Finn now get out of my room and stop calling me dude."

Halfway to the door Finn stopped and turned back "Kuuuuuuuuurt?"

"Yes Finn" Kurt said through gritted teeth thoroughly fed up with the constant interruptions.

"Which one would Blaine be?"

"Posh" was the instant reply

"Whoa dude you didn't even like have to think about that or anything."

"Of course I didn't Finn, he's my boyfriend I know him better than most"

* * *

><p><strong>With Big Brother coming up could that statement possibly comeback to bit Kurt in the bum? (Not that he officially said that he only said it on here and I own nothing so my Kurt is not the actual Kurt Boooooooooooo)<strong>

**This was supposed to be the chapter that explained "The Village People" but then this happened and it's more of a prequel than anything . So basically sorry for making no sense.**


	15. Perfect

**Dissertations suck :(**

**Singing in italics**

**Spoilers for Big Brother  
><strong>

**A little bit of Blangst although it was supposed to be an ickle bt of Blangst and mostly fluff but it's more like Blangst/fluff/Blangst/Klangst/fluff**

****probably something else that I forgot to put in this A/N but I can't actaully remember****

**disclaimer - own noooothing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt did not fail to notice that his boyfriend was acting reserved and distant during glee practice so when Blaine hung back in the choir room whilst everyone left, Kurt went to stand to in the doorway, not to eavesdrop per se but….yeah to eavesdrop.<p>

"Mr Shue, Please can I use the Auditorium to practice" Blaine asked slowly getting up from his seat.

"Of course, lock up when you leave OK?" Mr Shue said tossing the keys in Blaine's direction, which he caught effortlessly. As Blaine thanked him and turned to leave Will stopped him.

"Blaine you've been very quiet today, are you alright? "

So somebody else had noticed Blaine's strange behaviour Kurt thought glad that other people were also looking out for his Blainey Bear.

"Yes I'm fine; it's just been a long day"

"Don't I know it" Will sighed and collected up his marking for the evening, bidding the teen a good night he left and Blaine walked in the direction of the Auditorium.

Now Kurt had two choices, he could go home and pretend that he hadn't heard anything and ring Blaine later or he could follow Blainers. What would a good boyfriend do in this situation? He mused.

* * *

><p>Blaine had not a good day or week even, what he really needed to do was sing or box but football practice was on and although he got on with most of the football team (namely the glee guys) he still felt that he should give them a wide berth. He had really wanted to sing in glee today but with all the happy faces around him he just couldn't do it- you utter wuss Anderson.<p>

_Hey, Dad, look at me_

_Think back, and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

Oh Gaga Kurt thought silently slipping into the Auditorium and seeing his Blaine on stage, he knew what this meant and it was not a good sign. Less than two years ago it had been him up there singing to his dad. Not that Mr Anderson was there of course but Kurt was sure that that was what Blaine was picturing in his head.

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I want to do?_

_But it hurts when you disapproved all along_

Kurt crept along the rows of chairs and sat down to watch as Blaine poured his heart and soul into the song but he was singing it acapella. If Kurt had to tell anyone anything about his boyfriend it would be that Blaine was a perfectionist and if he wasn't so cut up he would probably hate the fact that he wasn't doing the song properly. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that Finn and Puck were still on school grounds as he texted them an S.O.S

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for_

_You can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

It was very rare that Finn knew what to do in his life without asking first but as soon as he entered the room he knew why Kurt had asked for his help, Blaine needed back up. Stealing himself and Puck backstage they grabbed drum sticks. a guitar and an amp and joined in with Blaine just in time for the build-up to the chorus.

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothin' lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Blaine was really starting to lose it now and tears streamed down his cheeks, Kurt was there in the audience watching him and his friends (even after the rough patch with Finn Blaine could call them his friends) were there supporting him. It was all too much

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care any more_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's all right_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_And nothin' lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_And nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothin' lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

With the last note still echoing around the room Blaine crumbled to the floor sobbing. Kurt wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs and cradled his lover in his arms whispering soothing words in his ear. As quietly as they had come, Puck signalled that they should leave and Finn did not stop to question.

"Blainey, Blaine, honey, its ok B I've got you"

"Oh God Kurt" Blaine cried muffled by Kurt's shoulder pads

"Shhh it's alright honey."

"I'm sorry"

"What for B?"

"For ruining your jacket" Blaine sniffed reluctantly pulling himself away from the embrace.

Kurt giggled "Amazingly I don't care, it was last season anyway. All I care about is you silly; I hate to see you upset"

"I'm sorry" Blaine mumbled, embarrassed that he had upset Kurt

"Blaine" Kurt said warningly

"Sorry"

Kurt giggled "You apologise too much"

"Sorry?" Blaine said sheepishly

"I think it's cute"

"Good because I'm your polite, dapper boyfriend who has good manners and knows when to say Please and Thank you"

"Are you saying I don't" Kurt asked mock insulted

"Never"

"Good boy" Kurt smiled patting Blaine on the head

"Baby?" Blaine asked once he had settled his head into Kurt's lap

"Yes B"

"Why did you follow me?"

"shouldn't I have?"

"No…no I'm glad you did"

Kurt did not reply wanting a reason why

"I guess it makes it easier to tell you"

"Tell me what Blainey?"

"Well…I…err"

"Do you want to start with your dad?"

Blaine turned around so quickly that he nearly got a crick in his neck "How did you know it was about him"

"Blaine I don't know if you know but I. know. you."

"I love you"

"Blaine stay on topic…I love you too"

"I…err had a fight with my dad"

"Oh honey I'm sorry...do you want to stay at our house tonight if you'd rather not go back."

"No...I mean I'd love to stay over with you but I have to get home"

Kurt cocked his eyebrow

"That's kind of why we had the argument in the first place" Blaine went on to say "you see my brother's coming tonight and my dad wants me to be more like him."

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry I love you just the way you are don't ever change."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Blaine's lips "I'll try not too"

The pair sat/ lay in silence for a few moments more before Kurt asked "How come you never talk about your brother?"

"I…..errrm don't like to"

Kurt waited

"He's an actor, he's never around….I just didn't think it was a worthy topic to bring up"

"Oh" Kurt breathed felling slightly left out of a part of Blaine's life "Well when do I get to meet him?"

"Hopefully never" Blaine grumbled under his breath but if he had hoped that Kurt wouldn't hear this snide remark he was mistaken.

"Oh come on Blaine I'm sure he's not that bad"

Blaine grunted as if to say 'you wanna bet?' "Coop gets in at eight so tonight would be a bit too late, maybe next week, if you still want to."

"I look forward to it…"

"Yeah I'm sure you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked hurt

"Everybody loves Cooper Anderson"

"The Cooper Anderson?"

Blaine groaned "Yes"

Whoa this was huge news; Kurt was kind of in love with Cooper Anderson (not that would ever let Blaine know that)

"Everybody loves Cooper Anderson but only I get Blaine Anderson, I'm the lucky one"

"Really?" Blaine asked hoping that Kurt wasn't a complete fan girl for Cooper like everyone else that he met.

"Really Really"

Blaine smiled Cooper could have everyone else all he wanted was Kurt, all he needed was Kurt, if Kurt was at his side everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the ending effectively sucks<strong>


	16. Childish games while we wait

Kurt was late. Kurt and Blaine were supposed to be going to the cinema but if Kurt didn't hurry up they'd miss the beginning and Kurt knew how his boyfriend loved watching the trailers.

'It's not my fault if I get all jumpy and excited and start prodding Kurt if I want to see an upcoming movie. Giving a running commentary (aloud) on whether it's worth splashing out for a ticket to go and see the various features.' Blaine thought as he paced up and down his room, he was already dressed and ready to go. Where was Kurt?

Throwing himself into his desk chair, for lack of anything better to do, Blaine started swivelling round fast and faster….ok now I'm dizzy. Feeling slightly nauseous, the dizzy boy clutched the solid oak desk and rested his head accidently knocking his phone….his phone.

Where are you B x

Getting a surprise, won't be long K x

I'm very excited now, hurry up babe B x

Blaine furiously typed into his phone; Kurt was getting him a surprise- yay!

Even though he was now waiting impatiently for Kurt's arrival, he was nevertheless still waiting. Staring at the blank page in the notebook front of him Blaine had a sudden rush of feeling childish as he wrote

KURT HUMMEL

BLAINE ANDERSON

He decided to leave out middle names in case it took too long, he did technically have somewhere to be at a moments notice. So how does this game go again? Blaine thought to himself. It had something to with adding the number of letters together…

LOVES

2+1+0+3+1

3+1+3+4

4+4+7

8+11

92

"92% I think I can live with that" Kurt giggled looking over Blaine's shoulder at what Blaine was concentrating on.

"Kurt!" Blaine stammered shocked at the new unannounced arrival "when did you arrive? How did you get up here without me noticing?"

Kurt shrugged "You're mum let me in and as to your second question "Kurt leaned in closer and whispered in Blaine's ear "I'm a ninja."

Blaine smiled getting up and grabbing his coat "You know it's 100% hands down." Kurt grinned "Shall we go then my adorable ninja?"

"Not so fast, I haven't shown you what I got for our movie snack yet" Kurt said pulling something out from behind his back.

"Red vines!" Blaine squealed throwing his arms around his Kurtie-pie "I love you"

Kurt giggled "Well the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You must be the exception to that rule then" Blaine joked untangling himself from around Kurt's body "The best way to your heart is designer labels."

* * *

><p><strong>I would apologise for any Britishisms but you know I'm British - I tried changing all the 'films' to 'movies' but I may have missed something so sorry about that<strong>

**fanfic didn't like me formatting all the numbers with spaces in between-weird**


	17. Babycakes

**I think I gave myself cavaties writing this**

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced at the recipe for what must have been the fiftieth time. "Two eggs" he read aloud. He could dothis he thought as he lightly tapped the egg against the side of the bowl. True, it wasn't Kurt's birthday, their anniversary, Valentine's day, Christmas or any other celebration that he could think of but did Blaine really need a reason to make his gorgeous boyfriend a cake?<p>

Your argument that Kurt Hummel would never eat something so calorific is invalid, Blaine knew that the love of his life would eat it if Blaine made it for him, and although it wasn't cheesecake (Kurt's guilty pleasure) Blaine's baking skills weren't quite that advanced yet. Coffee and Walnut cake would just have to do.

Swinging his hips to the beat of the music that was blasting from his iPod dock, yes he had made a baking playlist; the curly haired boy slid the cake tin into the oven and set the timer for 40 minutes before rushing off to get ready for his date.

* * *

><p>Kurt was unbelievably excited he hadn't seen Blaine for nearly a week. True they had constantly been on the phone with each other either texting or ringing each other or using facetime but Kurt's heart ached that he hadn't seen the boy in the flesh for far too long. Being in New York come the start of term was going to be unbearable. Although he hadn't got into NYADA Kurt was going to go to NYC come hell or high water.<p>

Having finally come to the decision that outfit #12 was the right one to go for the countertenor called a swift goodbye to his dad before unlocking and getting into his Navigator and setting off in the direction of Westerville. Was it a coincidence that the next song to come onto the radio was Pink's Perfect? Reminders of Blaine were everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Blainey I'm home!" Kurt yelled as he let himself in with the spare key that Blaine had given him the previous week. "Blaine?" he repeated as he sniffed the air and smelt carbon. "Oh Blaine, honey" Kurt ran into the kitchen where Blaine was sitting curled up on the floor "what happened?"<p>

The other sniffed; he was not going to cry not about burnt cake. How could he have been so stupid? He'd set the timer and everything, and yet the friggin' cake has still burnt. Useless, useless, useless.

"Oh honey, did you make that for me?" Kurt asked crouching down so that he was level with his Blainey Boo

Blaine only sniffed in reply.

"Awwwww Blaine, you shouldn't have"

"Well I guess not" the shorter boy replied darkly

"I didn't mean it like that silly, I love it"

"But it's burnt" Blaine said dejectedly

"Yes but my supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend made me a cake and my hips are kind of glad that I can't eat it"

Blaine laughed nervously "Baby you could eat as much cake as you wanted and you'd still be perfect in my eyes"

Kurt beamed "Not true but thank you"

"Very very true" Blaine countered

Kurt embraced the other boy "I love you so much honey" he said laying a soft, sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I love too babycakes"

"Babycakes?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's cute, just like you" Blaine grinned cheekily "and you are the best baker in this relationship"

"In that case, I'll be your babycakes but don't you dare call me that in public"

"Okay Kurtie"

Kurt growled

"Babycakes?"

"I can't believe you"

"It's because I'm awesome"

"Shut it hobbit"

Blaine pouted "But babycakes…."

"As much as I 'love' where this conversation is going we have a dinner reservation so move your sexy tush"

"Yes sir" Blaine said getting up off the floor and running to hold open the front door for his date.


End file.
